


Sleep With Me?

by Shiragiku_Ookami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apartment Life, Caring boyfriends, Fluff, Ghost Adventures (mentioned), Kageyama being the adorable child he is, M/M, OiKage cuddles, Pure Domestic Bliss, What is in the dark, i really needed this, minor locker room antics, or rather, scared of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiragiku_Ookami/pseuds/Shiragiku_Ookami
Summary: Kageyama is alone in his bed when he hears a scary noise. Unable to quell his fears, he runs to none other than his roommate for comfort.Plus additional chapters of domestic fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

_Creak!_

Kageyama jolted in his bed, sweat dotting his forehead and running down the back of his neck. He clutched his covers and looked around in his room. Sighing loudly, he rubbed one of his eyes with the heel of his palm. Turning his back to his door, Kageyama forced his eyes closed.

It was such, _such_ a bad idea to binge a whole bunch of _Ghost Adventures_ videos before going to bed. He did not think he would be scared, after all, a lot of it seemed absolutely ridiculous! Yet, now that the lights were off and he was alone in his room, Kageyama found himself terrified. Willing himself to go back to sleep, Kageyama repeatedly told himself that the noise was just the apartment stretching or something, not some supernatural entity.

He could finally feel himself drifting back to sleep when a tapping noise caused his eyes to shoot straight open. Heart pounding, Kageyama sat up, looking around his room. He shook his head and reached over to his bedside table, picking up his phone and pressing the home button. The light that lit up filled him with relief and he checked the time.

_2:46 AM_

Kageyama felt his chest tighten. He mentally guessed when the sun would come up, but while he was doing so, he heard another tapping noise. Gripping his phone tight in his hand, he unplugged it from his charger and huddled under his blanket. Honestly, even he thought he was overreacting at this point.

“Calm down, Kageyama, it’s just a fucking sound,” he murmured to himself, still sweating. “Maybe if I scroll through Facebook…”

Kageyama propped himself up and backed up against the wall, opening up Facebook and scrolling through it, trying to keep his mind off the darkness beyond his phone’s light and the utter weird noises he kept hearing.

He saw posts about Suga’s and Daichi’s date and laughed at one of their pictures of Daichi dropping his ice cream cone with Suga laughing in the background. There were articles about upcoming volleyball matches, health articles about how to recharge after workouts. Everything was calming him down, but of course, at that moment he heard another creak, and this time, it sounded like it was right outside his door.

 _“Fuuuuck,”_ he hissed.

Gritting his teeth, Kageyama looked up from his screen towards his door, expecting it to slowly swing open. He could feel his heart rate picking up and he pulled his knees to his chest. Suddenly, his eyes opened wide.

 _It might just be Oikawa-san!_ Kageyama thought, nodding his head.

For some reason, or reasons - Kageyama was not entirely sure – Oikawa had invited him to come live with him in his apartment after Kageyama had graduated high school. It shocked Kageyama, but he agreed nonetheless after finding out that he and Oikawa attended the same university and that Oikawa’s place was a mere 15 minutes from campus. Not to mention, Oikawa had somehow scored a pretty spacious apartment with _two_ bedrooms. Kageyama ended up living with Oikawa for the past semester pretty peacefully.

Kageyama settled back against the wall, pulling up his messages. If Oikawa texted him back, then surely it was Oikawa making all those little noises. Maybe he went to the bathroom but decided he did not have to go. Kageyama had to pat himself on the back for that one because it was brilliant.

 _Oikawa-san_                  2:57 AM

            [ **Are u awake?** ]

Kageyama watched the screen for a minute with no response, not even an indication that Oikawa was writing a message back. Maybe he should text again?

 _Oikawa-san_                  2:59 AM

            [ **Oikawa-san?** ]

Quirking his lip, Kageyama decided that Oikawa was ignoring him. What else could be making all these weird noises? Kageyama kicked off his blankets because now he was curious enough to check. It’s not like anything was going to harm him in any way. Repeating that to himself, Kageyama slid off his bed. As his feet hit the floor, he heard the creaking noise again.

 _It’s nothing,_ Kageyama said to himself.

Keeping his phone on so he could see, Kageyama crept over to his door, grabbing the knob and turning it. Taking a deep breath, Kageyama opened it, slightly happy that Oikawa kept the hinges greased, so the door made no sound. He poked his head out and looked both ways, seeing nothing. The hallway was dimly light from night-lights that Oikawa had plugged into the wall’s outlets.

Kageyama could see Oikawa’s room slightly down the hallway with the door slightly ajar. He felt his back tense, suddenly feeling as if his room was not safe anymore. Kageyama darted into the hallway and decided there was no going back as he ran over to Oikawa’s room, pushing open the door and bursting in. He was too scared to look behind him so he hurriedly looked over to Oikawa’s bed.

Deciding to suffer the consequences later, Kageyama lifted Oikawa’s covers and slipped in. The sound of his heart beating was deafening to his ears and now he really regretted his little binge hours from before. He opened his eyes as he heard a groan from beside him.

“Tobio-chan?”

Kageyama looked at Oikawa’s sleepy gaze sheepishly. “P-Please, can I sleep here tonight?”

“Sleep…with me?”

Oikawa stared at Kageyama for a moment before his eyes opened wide, indicating that he was finally awake. He looked over at his door that was swung wide open, not seeing anything, before looking back at Kageyama.

“Please?”

Oikawa furrowed his brows, slightly confused, but he could tell that Kageyama was unsettled by something. Sighing, he reached over and wrapped an arm around Kageyama, pulling him to his chest.

“Why?” he mumbled, pretending to look annoyed. “Are you scared or something?”

Kageyama averted his gaze, biting his lip. “Kinda…yes,” he admitted.

“You,” Oikawa sighed, pressing Kageyama closer to him. “You probably watched stupid ghost videos before bed, didn’t you?”

Oikawa could still feel that Kageyama was tense. He pushed himself away, immediately causing Kageyama to look at him with fear as he slipped out of the bed.

“O-Oikawa-san!” Kageyama called out, feeling tears prick his eyes.

Oikawa turned and grinned at Kageyama before he grabbed his door and closed it. He returned to the bed and Kageyama all but clung to him. Oikawa’s cheeks warmed at the action and Oikawa could not help but think, _Cute._

“Shhh,” Oikawa whispered as he rubbed circles into Kageyama’s back. “I closed the door because having it open scares you, right?”

Kageyama nodded, keeping his face pressed against Oikawa’s chest.

Oikawa laid back down, taking Kageyama with him. Keeping his arms loosely around Kageyama, he murmured, “Go to sleep, Tobio-chan.” He yawned. “I’ll protect you tonight.”

Even without Oikawa’s soft words, Kageyama already felt safer with him, and it wasn’t long before he fell back asleep.

* * *

 

Oikawa woke up first, feeling only slightly tired. He looked down to see Kageyama still clutching to his chest, blissfully sleeping. Smiling, he poked Kageyama’s cheek and chuckled when it made Kageyama wrinkle his nose. Looking thoughtful, Oikawa gently brushed his fingers through Kageyama’s hair.

Oikawa had been trying so hard to get Kageyama into his bed, and he never expected for Kageyama to get so scared he’d actually ask to sleep with him. Kageyama was such a dense guy, it kept making Oikawa question how he fell for him. He leaned forward, carefully, and pressed a kiss against Kageyama’s lips just as Kageyama’s eyes fluttered opened.

Before Kageyama could do anything, Oikawa pinned him to the bed, hovering over him.

“We’re dating now.”

“What?”

Oikawa scrunched his face. “I said, you and I are dating now.”

“D-Dating!?” Kageyama stuttered, his cheeks turning pink quickly. “You like me?”

“I love you,” Oikawa said, rolling his eyes. He leaned closer to Kageyama’s face. “You were so cute last night, clinging to me and crying, ‘Oikawa-senpai! I’m so scared! Protect me from the ghosts!’”

“I did not!” Kageyama pouted. Deciding two could play the game, he closed the distance between the two of them, blushing even more. Pulling away, he looked up at Oikawa’s surprised expression.

“Now that we’re dating, you have to teach me your-“

“No,” Oikawa cut in and then he pressed yet another kiss to Kageyama’s lips. “But I’ll teach you other things.”

“Make me breakfast instead,” Kageyama mumbled, deciding that now he was hungry.

Oikawa laughed before getting up and pulling Kageyama up with him. Finally holding Kageyama in his arms felt really good.

“Of course, Tobio-chan.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shhhhhh...I am not procrastinating my other stories...
> 
> But I really just needed some good old fluff...so this is something I had to write for myself (Because I binged GA last night and regretted it)...that I'm sharing...but shhhhhhh...
> 
> *whispers* This is between us.


	2. Oikawa's Observations

Ever since Oikawa had made it clear that he and Kageyama were dating, Oikawa noticed something peculiar about his lover. Don’t get him wrong. He really thought that it was endearing. He had observed Kageyama doing it more than just a few times to confirm his suspicions.

Kageyama liked cuddling with him when he was asleep.

Oikawa heard the door unlock, signaling Kageyama’s arrival home. Chewing his inner cheek, he eagerly awaited for his boyfriend to finish taking off his shoes and come into view. Afterall, Oikawa was going to put into motion his new plan to catch Kageyama in the act of secret sleepy time cuddling with him.

"Tobio-chan, welcome back!” Oikawa greeted, waving at Kageyama.

Kageyama paused, surprised by Oikawa. “I-I’m back,” he finally replied. 

“How was your run?” Oikawa asked, leaning on the arm of the couch he was laying on. His eyes followed Kageyama’s figure as it entered the kitchen. 

“Good,” Kageyama called out from the kitchen. He popped his head back into the room to look at Oikawa. “How was yours?”

Oikawa felt the corners of his lips tug into a smile. “It was _fantastic~_ ,” he started. He leaned back on the couch. “These girls stopped me to ask me out for dinner tonight.”

Kageyama cocked his head. “What did you say?” he asked in a completely innocent tone. 

“Tobio-chan,” Oikawa sighed, closing his eyes. Honestly, sometimes Kageyama was absolutely no fun. “I told them I couldn’t because I had the cutest boyfriend waiting for me at home.”

Oikawa waited but didn’t hear anything from Kageyama. He opened his eyes and looked over to see Kageyama covering his face. Fearing that something was wrong, he immediately crossed the room to Kageyama.

“Hey, I wasn’t trying to be mean,” Oikawa muttered, prying Kageyama’s hands away. “I’m so-”

_Damn_. Oikawa was a dead man. 

Kageyama pulled his hands from Oikawa’s, furiously blushing. 

“I’m going to go shower,” Kageyama muttered, turning away.

Oikawa swiftly dropped his arms around Kageyama’s waist, slyly smiling. 

“Oikawa-san,” Kageyama whined. This was already too embarrassing for him.

There were so many things Oikawa wanted to do, but he was getting really side-tracked. 

“Fine,” Oikawa sighed, letting Kageyama go abruptly. He wandered back to the couch and plopped down. “I’m going to take a nap, so you can eat breakfast without me.”

Kageyama looked a little torn, but he ended up nodding his head and scurrying off to the bathroom. 

Oikawa pulled out his phone and stretched out on the couch after putting a cushion behind his head. Now all he had to do was wait. He was sure that Kageyama would come cuddle with him after that exchange. Tapping his chin, he pondered on yet another thought. Kageyama rarely woke up after him, and would often be up and out of his arms before Oikawa awoke. 

Kageyama could be so cruel. 

After around 20 minutes, Oikawa heard Kageyama’s footsteps approach the living room. He immediately placed his phone under the cushion and pretended to be asleep. Kageyama’s footsteps paused upon entering the room. Oikawa focused on keeping his breathing pattern “normal.” 

There were more footsteps, but they moved past Oikawa’s couch and into the kitchen. Oikawa rolled his eyes once he heard the refrigerator open. _Was Kageyama really going to eat without him?_

It wasn’t long before he heard the refrigerator door close and the footsteps start up again. Oikawa fought to remain passive as they finally stopped right next to him. 

When he felt a finger poke his cheek, he couldn’t help but think: _You cheeky little shit..._

Finally, it seemed that Kageyama thought it was safe enough and Oikawa felt a body slip in between his legs. He mentally groaned, heated thoughts passing through his mind. Still focusing on his breathing, he felt Kageyama lay his head down. 

“I like you, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama whispered. 

Oikawa nearly spluttered because Kageyama was really too cute. His arms encircled Kageyama once more, making the other male let out a high-pitched squeal. 

“O-Oikawa-san???” Kageyama stuttered. “You’re awake?”

“Mmm,” Oikawa hummed, smiling at Kageyama. “Caught you~.”

Oikawa could tell that the thought of running away passed through Kageyama’s mind, but then it seemed Kageyama knew he could not escape.

“I really think it’s adorable how you sneak into my arms when I’m asleep,” Oikawa cooed, rubbing circles on Kageyama’s lower back. “Especially because you freak out everytime I touch you when we’re both awake.”

“That’s ‘cause I think you’re going to do something perverted,” Kageyama mumbled.

“And you think you’re safe when I’m off in dreamland?” Oikawa prodded, stealthily slipping a hand underneath Kageyama’s shirt. 

Kageyama pouted and pressed into Oikawa more. “It’s just that...I wanted to protect you like you did for me...that night...” he whispered, averting his gaze from Oikawa. 

Oikawa could literally feel his heart swell. “I’m really holding myself back, Tobio-chan,” he said, his voice a bit hoarse. “Let’s always take naps together.”

Kageyama looked pleasantly surprised. He leaned forward and chastely kissed Oikawa. 

“Thank you, Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa felt his cheeks heat up. Kageyama was so unfair. He squeezed his arms tighter, declaring, “Tobio-chan, I love you~!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This little tidbit had been bothering me for some time so I decided to write it out and add it to the the Sleep With Me? AU. It was really fun for me to write, and I know it's not that fluffy...but I still wanted to create that slice of life feeling. I posted this to my Tumblr, but totally forgot about transferring it here. XD Anyway, thank you very much for taking the time to read!


	3. Locker Room Trouble

“Good job, everyone!”

Kageyama looked over his shoulder at the team captain, nodding his head in acknowledgment. He pulled at the hem of his sweaty t-shirt, hearing the rest of his teammates finish changing and exit the locker room. To say he was disappointed would only sugar coat the feeling that was washing over his body. Sighing, he finally pulled the t-shirt over his head and threw it into his locker.

“Rough day, huh?”

Arms wrapped around Kageyama’s naked torso and even in his downstate, he found himself blushing. He unconsciously leaned back and turned his head just in time to find Oikawa’s lips.

“It’s just today,” Kageyama mumbled. He reached into his locker to get a fresh shirt. “Tomorrow, I won’t disappoint you.”

Oikawa arched his brow and turned Kageyama around in his arms.

“You did fine,” Oikawa said, his voice stern as he met Kageyama’s eyes. “The last thing you could have done today was disappoint me.”

Unconvinced, Kageyama pushed Oikawa away slightly so he could attempt to slip on his shirt. Oikawa’s hands left Kageyama’s sides and he raised them to help pull the shirt over Kageyama’s head. As soon as Kageyama’s head popped through, Oikawa pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“S-Stop,” Kageyama stuttered, quickly covering his blush with his hand.

Oikawa rolled his eyes, but truly he was concerned. After all, his dear Kageyama would usually be like, _“I won’t lose to you!”_ or something along those lines. To see his boyfriend so beaten down really worried Oikawa.

Making a dramatic show of looking around, Oikawa leaned in close to Kageyama’s face. “Looks like everyone is gone,” he pointed out.

This time Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Can’t you just wait until we get home?” Kageyama asked, deciding to playfully poke Oikawa’s chest. “Or maybe you can give me a massage to make me feel better?”

Oikawa smiled mischievously as he moved Kageyama aside, so he could shut the locker. “Do I get to choose which part of you I massage?” Oikawa teased, shifting so that one of his knees slid in between Kageyama’s legs.

“Sure, yes,” Kageyama breathed, nudging Oikawa back. “But not _here!_ ” he hissed.

Oikawa leaned forward and placed open-mouthed kisses on Kageyama’s neck. _Kiss._ “Why.” _Kiss._ “Not?”

“Because someone could come in at any second!” Kageyama tried to reason, but his body was not doing a good job of complying with him. One of his hands had found itself fisted in Oikawa’s hair.

Both froze when they heard a cough to their right side. Kageyama looked over and saw a blushing freshman, obviously trying not to make eye contact with the couple. Although Kageyama tried escaping Oikawa’s gasp, he was pulled into Oikawa’s side when the other swung an arm around his shoulders.

“I-I…my…l-locker,” the boy stuttered.

Oikawa laughed and pulled Kageyama aside, both scrambling to pick up their bags.

“Ah, sorry! We got carried away!” Oikawa apologized, winking at Kageyama.

Kageyama immediately bowed, also muttering an apology before the duo escaped the locker room.

* * *

 

As soon as the two arrived back to Oikawa’s apartment, Kageyama found himself dealing with a whining boyfriend.

“I’m _sorry_ , Tobio-chan!” Oikawa fake sobbed, throwing himself on Kageyama dramatically.

Kageyama easily dodged Oikawa, dropping his bag and trudging towards the kitchen. “I _told_ you that someone was going to come,” he pointed out, opening up the fridge and grabbing a water bottle. He unscrewed the cap and offered the first sip to Oikawa.

Oikawa gladly took the drink before skillfully picking Kageyama up and placing him on the counter. “I forgot there was someone cleaning up the court,” Oikawa admitted, taking the water bottle out of Kageyama’s hand and placing it on the counter next to them. He held Kageyama’s hands in his and while keeping eye contact, placing gentle kisses on his fingers.

“Take care of yourself,” Oikawa whispered, noticing some bruising on Kageyama’s fingers.

For once, Kageyama felt that he wasn’t blushing. Leaning forward so that his forehead touched Oikawa’s, he murmured, “I will, thank you.”

The two’s eyes met for a brief moment before they burst out into joyous laughter.

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah...so this is very much overdue. My apologies Wahboop...I don't know if you'll ever read this...but here is the next chapter. XD  
> Anyway, I've been gone for a...long time...Writing is hard. T-T Hopefully this is decent fluff for you all!   
> Thank you, everyone, for the support! ~~~ *sends love*


End file.
